pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanto Begins
Kanto Begins is the First episode of Red. Plot It was a perfect morning, really. A few clouds. a little breeze with a 75 degree temperature with it. And Red was writing in his notebook. "Waiting for nine o'clock. That's when Lab opens. It is eight now. I'm excited. Picking Charmander for Scientific reasons- Questions about him and evolutions and his evolution flies. It's definitely a win-win. Alright, End Transmission." He put his pencil down, and saw it was 8:30. Red: Might as well get breakfast. He went through his open window, through his door, and downstairs. Meanwhile, Blue was at a desk, frowning. Blue: Almost all grass types here are part poison, cancelling out THAT weakness.. Except Tangela.... He checked his clock. 8:30. He got up. Blue: I might wanna eat now. Beat Red to the lab. He walked down the stairs, looking smug. Meanwhile, a girl about Red and Blue's age was riding in a jeep with Prof. Juniper. Girl: Mom, are we almost there? Prof. Juniper: Relax, Leaf. In five minutes. You're going to be the first of four. Leaf: Four Starters? Do they have ten gyms instead of eight? Prof. Juniper: What? No, why? Leaf: Trip told me that there's more of everything in the boonies. Prof. Juniper: He also failed History. Twice. I would know, I was- Leaf: His Teacher, I know. Prof. Juniper: And then he told you you could catch les- Leaf: From a toilet seat, I know. That kid has way too much free time. Prof. Juniper: I feel sorry for that Snivy I gave him They both shuddered. Meanwhile, a girl the age of the other kids was sleeping. Sunlight was streaming in, revealing blond hair and petite features. Voice from downstairs: Yellow! Get up! Yellow awoke with a start, panicking, and she fell to the floor. Yellow: I'm Up! Up! Up! Uppity u- She fell back asleep, snoring loudly. Her mother came up, scolding. Yellow's Mother (Laura Spark): Yellow! Get up! You're going to be late! Up! Uppity up up! Yellow woke up, this time for real. Yellow: Okay, fine! I'll get dressed. Her Mother exited and Yellow limped to her closet. Back to Red and Blue.... They were running to the lab, Red ahead. However when Red tried to stop at the door, he slid a little and Blue beat him in. They then saw Leaf already talking to Prof. Oak Leaf: Please can I pick now? Prof. Oak: Wait for the oth- Oh hi Red, Hi Blue! Red: Hey Professor! Blue: Hey gramps! Prof. Oak: Now where is that gir- Then Yellow busted through the door, her hair a mess and a bit of syrup on her face. Yellow: Sorry I'm late! I overslept. Red and Blue: Not surprised. Leaf: Well, now that everyone's here, can I have Bulbasaur? Prof. Oak: Yes. Blue: I want Squirtle! I've heard Blastoise is beast at battling! Red: I want Charmander! Yellow: I totally wanted Pikachu anyway! Prof. Oak hands them the respective PokeBalls. Red: Yes! I received Charmander! Leaf: Bulbasaur! Blue: Squirtle! Yellow: Pikachu is so cute! Everyone stared at her. Yellow: What, I wanted to start a trend. Blue: Well, it failed miserab- Leaf: Blue Oak, shut up. Let her have her moment. Red was staring at Leaf with a weird look on his face. A mixture of curiosity, awe, and confusion as to what the feelings were. Blue saw this, and said... Blue: Red, stop, you're drooling. Red: No I'm not! Blue: What's nine plus ten? Red: In popular culture as of now, it's twenty-one, ''but in reality it's nineteen. Blue and Yellow: Always literal. Leaf and Red: Always jealous. ''All four people looked at each other and laughed, high fiving. Prof. Oak: Well, now that you guys are all set, here's some PokeBalls and a PokeDex. He then gave the kids five PokeBalls, and Red got a Red PokeDex, Blue got a blue one, Yellow got a Yellow one, and Leaf's was green. Yellow: Professor, what are the genders? Prof. Oak: Charmander, Squirtle, and Pikachu are male. Bulbasaur is female. All Kids: Thank you. Blue: Hey Red! Red: Battle? Blue: Of course. They ran outside, to a battlefield behind the lab. Blue: Squirtle, out! Red: Charmander, I choose you! They chose their respective pokemon with a throw of a pokeball and a white flash. Charmander looked at Red curiously. Red: Charmander, I'm Red, your new trainer. The Charmander walked up to Red and sniffed his hand, then smiled. Charmander: Charman Charman! Squirtle did the exact same thing. Squirtle: Squirt Squirtle! Prof. Oak then came out. Prof. Oak: Boys, I will be refereeing this match. Charmander vs. Squirtle. Red vs. Blue. Battle Begin! Blue: Squirtle, Water Gun! Squirtle launched water at Charmander, and took him by surprise. The weak torrent knocked back the lizard, doing significant damage. Red: No, Charmander! Charmander stood up, growling. Red: That's the spirit! Now, I have an idea! Blue: Well, I do too. I call it, attacking. Squirtle, tackle! Red: Charmander, Smoke Screen! Charmander unleashed a cloud of Smoke all over the field, obscuring Squirtle's vision as he tried to tackle Charmander. Blue: Hah! Now Charmander can't see, either! Red: False, Fire types' eyes are used to smoke. They can see through smoke screens. Blue: Ah! I read that in Battler's Digest, too! Red: Forget in the moment? Blue: Yeah, but I can counter! Red: Charmander, Ember! Charmander launched small fireballs at Squirtle, before Blue commanded. Blue: Squirtle, Withdraw, then Rapid Spin! Squirtle Windrew into his shell, then spun around at a high speed, and thus he created a wind tornado that cleared the smoke. Red: Genius Blue: That was in Battlers' Digest, too! Red: Cool. Ember, now! Charmander shot small balls of fire at Squirtle, who was taken by surprise this time. Blue: Squritle, no! Bubble! Squirtle blasted a blast of seafoam at Charmander, greatly damaging him. Suddenly, Charmander stood up. His tail flame got bigger, He was surrounded by a red Aura, and his eyes glew red. Red and Blue: Blaze! Red: Charmander, Ember! Yellow: Professor, what's Blaze? Prof. Oak: An ability native to fire-type starters that powers up Fire-type moves when health is low. Yellow: Red might win, now! Prof. Oak: I don't think so. When Charmander makes the next hit, it will bring Squirtle to Torrent. Yellow: Torrent? Prof. Oak: Like blaze for water-starters. Yellow: Oh. And then Red will be screwed. Prof. Oak: Yes, to put it crudely. Red: Charmander, ember! Charmander unleashed small fireballs, bigger and brighter this time. They hit Squirtle, and he glowed with blue aura- Torrent. Red: Ember! Blue: Water gun! The two attacks met midair, and Squirtle was the one left standing. Blue: Yeah! We won Squirtle! Woo! Squirtle nodded weakly as Blue returned him. Red walked up to Charmander and pet him. '' Red: You did good, Fuego. Blue, raising an eyebrow: Fuego? Red: His nickname. It means fire. Blue: Seems appropriate/ Red: Exactly. Hey Yellow, are you and Leaf gonna battle? Leaf: Nah, I'm good. Yellow: Same. Blue: Well then, let's go! Last one there is a rotten exeggute! Red: You're on! ''Blue, Leaf, Yellow and Red took off, running down Route One as the episode ended. THE END Characters * Red * Blue * Leaf * Prof. Juniper * Yellow * Yellow's Mom (Laura Spark) * Prof. Oak Pokemon * Red's Charmander * Blue's Squirtle * Yellow's Pikachu * Leaf's Bulbasaur Trivia * Trip from the Black and White series is mentioned * Prof. Juniper is revealed to be a teacher * The popular "Nine plus Ten" joke is mentioned. * Red is revealed to have a crush on Leaf. Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:Awesome